


An Early Morning Walk

by ExaltedTactician



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, uuuh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedTactician/pseuds/ExaltedTactician
Summary: When your three foot high dog wants to go out at 5 A.M. you should listen, he might lead you to a cute cop.





	An Early Morning Walk

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little idea I wanted to further develop. :3c This is pretty weird to me and it's not so romantic but I'd be happy to further the story with another part if people want it. Enjoy the smol Chrobin.

It was a cool, crisp morning. The sun barely peeking over the far horizon. Robin, a woman in her early twenties could be found roaming a nearby park, she was almost ghost like. In the sense that she was dead tired. Her tennis shoes slapped against the sidewalk that wound up and around a clean cut building. Slowly she took a swig from the paper cup in her left hand. In the other a blue leash lightly wrapped around her wrist.

“Morgan..” Robin croaked.

The little coal Pomeranian attached to the opposite end of the leash turned to his parent, ears pert. His quick trot became slow as he gave her a knowing look. Even on her days off the hyperactive pup would drag her out at 5 A.M. every morning for his early walk. His deep blue eyes twinkled and he lunged forward tugging the leash and Robin forward. In response the winter haired woman quietly groaned and picked up her pace. It was known that Morgan wouldn’t do his business until they walked for at least an hour. But as her baby, she’d never do anything to disrupt his morning routine. 

 

On the opposite end of the park a man with a blue hair walked. His strides confident and  long. The dark Shepherd beside him walked with her head held high, she easily kept pace with him, her walk as confident as her adoptive father. The Ylissean brand hung shining from her collar. It was a badge of honor for her. Chrom was part of the police department here in Ylisse with his partner, the little lady, Lucina at his side. She was more family to him than most his family was. No one could ever take his dog’s place. She was more or less the daughter he never had. Chrom placed a hand on the animal's head and gave her a few pats before continuing the walk. He needed to find a coffee shop soon. It was about that time of early morning he would have been getting ready for work. But the man had been given a rather forced vacation after he and Lucina had helped with a major drug bust downtown. His superior told him he’d gone far above what needed to be done and anything more would be a hit to Chrom’s health. Mentally and physically. So on his first day off he managed to go out on long walk with his favorite girl and explore the city. Which for him was nothing too exciting. Without work to keep him busy he couldn't help but become almost a bored outer shell of the man he was at work. Something was needed, something that could really wake him up and get him going. Something like that triple shot espresso from the coffee shop just outside the north section of the park.  Lucina would be treated to a well deserved cup of whipped cream.

 

Chrom had been so lost in his thoughts on coffee that he hadn’t noticed Lucina stiffen up at his side. She side-stepped closer to his side and stayed at his flank, eyes narrowed. The shouts of someone in the park had caught her attention along with small yips of another dog. According to logic when the sun was this low hung in the sky the odds of another living being taking on activities outside was highly unlikely. So all the rocus made made the shepherd on alert. She would keep watch as Chrom stayed in his own little world.

**_________**

Once Morgan had been able to pick a spot to do what he needed Robin turned her shoulder to him in order to let him go. She never needed to see him go, picking up after him was enough and she wanted to finish her coffee first. So she stayed that way, sipping her her warm drink and staring off until she felt a tug on the leash. “Morgan please.” She sighed. Another rough tug came from the low end of the leash and she groaned and turned around in time to see the small dog wriggling out of his collar. With a loud yip he took off. Robin simply gawked down at her dog’s now empty harness before she took off after him down the winding park way.

 

              The small pom was the first to come into sight as it bound towards them. Lucina stopped mid stride and watched as the smaller dog ran through the middle of Chrom’s legs causing him to stumble. She barked loudly at the little ashen ball of fluff. Morgan watched with wide eyes as the towering shepherd all but yelled at him. Her voice was booming and if he was any other dog he'd probably being standing in a puddle of himself. Instead Morgan stood his ground and barked back. His small body bouncing with each high pitched sound that left his mouth. 

“ Morgan! “ Chrom barely had time to register the short woman run around the corner until she had slammed into him. Between them a still luke warm coffee exploded at the collision spot.  A long string of apologies weaved it's way into Robin’s furious barrage of rambling and she scrambled to pat at the off duty officer’s shirt. The young woman in front of him seemed to be mixing the common tongue and her own foreign tongue together as she put her apologetic sentences together. She never seemed to notice the two languages clash together as her “Sorry” and “ Oh gods, I hope I didn’t burn you!” blurred together. Chrom raised his hands in front of him to calm her down, but before he could utter his own words she shoved past him with a sound of horror. Behind the pair the larger of the two dogs had the other cornered. Lucina still wildly barking at the small Morgan. She was making sure the runt would be properly scolded before she sent him on his way. 

 

Chrom stood there in a daze after Robin had pushed him. The assault almost left him on the ground, she was strong for her size! He turned to her in confusion, to question her on just why the hell she needed to push him, it wasn’t his fault she wasn’t watching where she had been going! He froze again as he saw Robin getting between his dog and what seemed to be some kind of ultra fuzzy cat. “ You leave him alone!” Robin shouted, her hand pointing in the opposite direction. “Shoo!” 

“ Ah..” Chrom let out a long sigh, “ Lucina come here.” 

The dog eyed him warily before backing up. Once at the man’s side she gave a stern look towards the woman’s small dog. He yipped, jumping at Robin’s leg. Morgan begged to be picked up. It was as if he’d already forgotten about the Shepherd standing in front of them, it made Lucina’s nostrils flare. The white haired woman stood eyeing the bigger dog as she bent over to pick up her boy. 

“ You should really watch your dog,” She started, “Gods know what she would have done to Morgan if I hadn’t shown up.” 

She tucked the small dog under the knit scarf she wore and he gladly snuggled in closer. Chrom grimaced, “ She wouldn’t have done much more than barking. “  Robin didn’t looked convinced. “ Your, uh.. _ dog _ should have been on a leash, Miss.” He looked down at his soaked shirt, “ Here in Ylisse you could be fined for not keeping hold of her. If he was hooked to his leash there could have been a mess avoided”

“ _ He, _ and he got loose.” A thick accent was starting to come through Robin’s words as her temper flared. “It seems to me your dog has gotten loose as well.” She snorted. Chrom felt his lip twitch up as he went to hold up Lucina’s leash, until he noticed it wasn’t in his hand. Quickly looking down he saw his partner sitting next to him, her tail thumping against the sidewalk, and leash on the ground between them. His smirk fell and he looked dumbfounded back at the woman before clearing his throat,

“That she is,” the tall male sputtered, “ L-Loose that is.” Robin chuckled and stroked morgan’s head. He looked at Lucina then back to Robin, “ I’m sorry. She’s usually well behaved, police dog’s have to be on their best everyday.” He said more toward the dog than the woman standing in front of him.  Lucina stared back at him, her eyes held an obvious offence. She’d only been teaching the little hooligan not to trip up her father! She grumbled in protest a low growl emitting from her chest. Chrom cleared his throat and held a hand to Robin, leaving his adopted pup ignored. “I’m Chrom by the way. I hope I didn’t cause your suspiciously small dog any emotional trauma.” He chuckled.  Robin warily eyed his hand before taking hold of it.

“Robin.” She said with a firm handshake, “ And I apologize for getting coffee on you. Much more so if you're an officer” Her  small hand held up the crunched, and empty coffee cup. He chuckled and touched the wet spot on his shirt.

“That’s quite alright, Robin.” He said, putting his hand on Lucina’s head. “ I was just heading to grab a cup of my own.” Robin studied him for a bit before sighing loudly.

“I could go for another cup, let me buy you one as well.” She spoke slowly. Morgan yapped at Chrom, his tail wagging. In turn Chrom stared back at the woman, his cheeks burned. 

“I couldn’t accept that. You don’t need to-” 

Robin quickly cut him off but raising her hand and gave a smile, “ I want to. Let’s call a truce for my spilling coffee on your nice shirt and for your dog harassing mine.” said Robin. Chrom quickly went to protest but Robin had already begun to walk away, and he was expected to follow. Lucina watched begrudgingly as Chrom slowly went to follow the new female woman, and slowly even she began to slink behind the two. Morgan laid his head on Robin’s shoulder and watched the bigger k-9. Something good could come out of this early morning walk after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I loved drawing little pupper Morgan so he's here but I had a really hard time getting Lucina down. I think she'd more specifically be a German Shepherd mix. Or a German Shepherd that's a solid color like the all black ones. I know this is probably a kinda out there concept but I thought the idea of Robin and Chrom not actually having kids but dogs that are basically their "babies" was a fun idea. I hope you guys liked it. Like I said if it's wanted I could further this specific Chrobin AU  
> :V


End file.
